Closed set
by Ambyrawrawr
Summary: After Mello gains his scar he seeks acceptance back in the modelling world, while his photographer, Matt, struggles to get back on form. Sequel to Photo Finish, MxM AU
1. Runway

**A.N.**

**So here it is, a sequel to Photo Finish.**

**Mainly written because I do my A level exams next week and I am doing everything in my power not to study.**

**And because I got upset because my iPod got stolen. But now I have a new one, yay.**

**Reviews would be very nice :)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own. **

* * *

**Matt**

I sat at the end of the catwalk, camera clutched tightly in my hands as I fixed a lens into place, trying to avoid being bumped by the numerous people milling about. After my last three cameras had been knocked out of my hands in Paris I knew that I couldn't afford to buy another for at least two months without this shoot. And no camera equals no shoot. I clung tighter as two loud mouthed Italian woman shoved their way past me with a scowl of disdain and an insult thrown my way in Italian.

The weather was bad enough, burning every inch of my fair skin it could but these snooty 'fashionistas' I found in every damn big city who _absolutely must go to the show that Mello's in _were seriously grating on my nerves. They had no reason to be so rude towards me. But they didn't care. They paid the three hundred Euro entrance fee and they expected to be treated like royalty for forking out, because the holier than thou attitude was going to land them a rich husband who could treat them right. Clearly.

Screwing the camera onto the tripod, I adjusted it so the lens could clearly see who would be coming down the runway, leaving me to do nothing more than to sit back and press the shutter. Leaning back in the rigid plastic chair, I waited as the lights went down leaving two strips of lights glowing softly along the edges of the runway.

I watched as model after model strutted down the runway, each face carefully emotionless as I snapped the shots of bizarre clothing. How sequined piece of fabric with some tassels is considered fashion I would never know. But it wasn't my job to question Anita's designs and I was aware of just how popular her clothing was, but that didn't make my knowledge of it any easier.

The lights above the stage brightened with intensity as Mello rounded the wing as made his way onstage, much to the pleasure of the crowd who began hollering and whooping. His hips swayed with careful precision as he made his way to the end, completely blanking me. His face was as carefully masked as the rest of the models. It's not their place to smile. It draws attention away from the clothing. Though I noticed his jaw tightening and his eyes grow slightly wider in the split second it took him to turn on his heel and strut backstage to change outfits, treating the crowd to a glorious view of his backside in the tightest pants I have ever seen.

Numerous costume changes later and more of the worlds tightest pants the show came to an end. The lights shut off and the normal seventy five watt bulbs flickered back into life to the pleasure of the gossiping crowd. I packed my equipment together and dashed backstage, ignoring the bouncer who raised an eyebrow as I quickly flashed my ID.

Dashing down the corridor I easily found Mello's room, not bothering to knock, I simply flung the door open and barged inside, putting my bag down, shutting the heavy door behind me.

"You didn't tell her did you?"

Mello didn't say anything, clutching his palm to the scarred side of his face to calm down the angry burn. I moved his hand, gently touching the burn. It felt hot to the touch, and the angry red colour it had turned made it obvious how irritated it was.

I grabbed the small bottle of lotion from the table and squirted it into my palm, gently rubbing it onto the marred skin to soothe it. "Those lights are too hot for you. Just tell Anita and she'll put in a lower watt that won't hurt you."

"I'm fine." Mello muttered. His voice was gruff from not speaking for the last couple of hours and the last syllable crackled in his throat.

"No you're not. You're in pain." I poked his shoulder gently. "Are you going to be such an ass when I marry you?"

Mello shook his head. "No, I plan to enhance my assness, like a good husband and slowly drive you insane, starting by banning all gaming consoles from our flat."

"…Mello, I'm sorry, I'm afraid it's over." I teased.

He rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue in a childish manner, arms folded firmly across tanned chest. Milan had been good to him, but apparently it hates gingers. Who knew? "Back home tomorrow." He yawned. It was about time, Anita's contract had him travelling the globe from London, Paris, Milan, Sydney, New York, Tokyo and others that got lost in the travelling.

After a year constantly moving around the globe, it would be good to finally get back to our twisted version of normality.


	2. Martinis

**A.N. **

**Yay for updates that distract me from the internet. I was in that weird part of it again. Yay flying lawnmowers :D**

**Because I'm a scatterbrain I forgot to clarify: I'm doing Matt, Moonlight and Music is Mello **

**Reviews would be bang tidy**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note. Or Zelda.**

**Even if I am stuck on ocarina of time *Le needing control adapter for computer***

* * *

**-Mello-**

The music was loud, but the buzz of the crowd was louder. Sentences were punctuated with the ringing of glasses and the snap of camera flashes. I gave teasing looks to the press, flirting uninterestedly with the bar keep. Two drinks in hand I started the dance once again, weaving though the crowd. Hello's here, congratulations there… I wasn't entirely surprised as two model want-to-be's flanked me, chattering all the while about how amazing I was and how lucky I was to be working for Anita. (Yeah? So? everyone knows I'm fabulous) I sighed, I had been on my feet the last ten hours, I just wanted to sit with my fiancé and enjoy my martini… I invited them to walk with me; they were already tagging along like two of those high-maintained yappy dogs anyways. They continued to kiss ass and schmooze as I continued to walk to the almost quiet corner Matt and I had taken refuge in. (he hated after parties) Sure enough he was laid out on the couch we had taken. The two women looked taken aback, murmurs of,

"Why is he here?" and "he's just a runway photographer right? He wasn't in the press section…" flying in Italian. I set our drinks down before sitting next to him and waking my sleepy ginger with a kiss.

"Have your drink babe."

He blinked sleepily rubbing his eyes. "You are amazing."

"I know."

He just rolled his eyes reaching for his Jager Bomb. Don't know how he drinks those…But he doesn't like dirty Martinis either so guess we're even. I settled comfortably against his shoulder, legs propped up on the table; his arm around my shoulders, he was slouched into the couch, legs spread teasingly. If we kept drinking and he was going to sit like that….we will be on the cover of several rag-mags….(and I would regret nothing)

That was when I noticed the dog-women had gone silent. "Problem ladies? I know he's sexy as hell and all, but he's mine. So…" I quirked a brow, as I noticed Matt glaring slightly at them. They looked from him to me before making excuses and walking off as fast as the five inch heels could let them (not very).

"Babe?"

"They were being bitches earlier and now karma smacked them in the face." Well, he was looking rather smug.

"Oh were they?" I moved to straddle his lap.

"Not important now."

"Mmm…" I cupped his cheek in my hand; he jumped at the feeling of cool metal.

"I still can't believe you actually liked it…"

I laughed twining our fingers admiring the ring again, yes it was technically a woman's ring…but it wasn't _that_ feminine just a platinum band with the stones set in it, plus…."Diamonds may be a girl's best friend but chocolate is mine." Only my Matt would think of a chocolate diamond for a ring. "I'm just glad to be able to wear it again."

Matt was too busy kissing my neck to give an immediate answer. "At least Anita let you wear it around your neck."

Placing my hand back on his face I leaned forward to kiss him. His arms tightened around me, deepening the kiss. A camera flashed and the ring sparkled innocently in the light. Guess it's no secret anymore.

My predictions were right, as I saw a picture of us and the ring, plastered to the front of several magazines. I sighed leaning against Matt, sipping at my Mocha with an extra shot. God knows I'll need the extra caffeine at this rate. Matt was blocking out everyone, playing Zelda on his 3DS. I couldn't help but smirk looking at it. He had some…interesting pictures of me from where we…tested the 3D function of the camera; 3D indeed. I shook him gently when it was time for us to board the plane.

"hey Mattie, think we need to renew our membership?"

"What are you…" Comprehension bloomed over his face, before grinning deviously. "We're on your jet."

"Yeah so?" (and yes, I have my own jet. Be jealous.)

"You sir, have a bed in your jet." Oh my life. I had him on the plane, clothes off before we even left the runway. Best. Plane. Sex. Ever.

Needless to say I was in a good mood as we left the plane. We were touching, laughing and kissing as we crossed the tarmac to the waiting limo. I slid in kissing Matt, only to be interrupted by a loud (but feminine) "Ahem!" Looking up, Misa was sitting across from us, tapping her heeled foot angrily; magazine in her hand.

"Mihael Keehl! Why did Misa-Misa have to find out from a tabloid!"


	3. Phone

**A.N.**

**So the Olympic torch came to my city today, even though I'm not into the Olympics I still went to see it pass through. So to anyone else in England, when it passes through where you are, go see it. It's great thing to see :)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

* * *

**Matt**

I watched Misa's angry pout as she huffed and puffed for a while about not being told in advance. While she knew about the ring, I didn't tell her about the engagement. She was terrible at keeping secrets.

It made sense to me to propose while we were in Germany, taking a detour away from Berlin to his home town of Iserlohn. It was easy enough to find my way around after asking the reception lady in very broken German for directions. He showed me around for the day, pointing out places he remembered , often telling me short anecdotes from his childhood. Eventually he let me play leader, mainly because he was gorging himself on chocolate ('It's the best fucking kind ever!' Or so he said). I took him to Marienkirche, an old chapel that he used to pray at. He gave me a quizzical look but that ended quickly as I got down on one knee.

Misa calmed down when I told her the details of it, her eyes bright at the story. "That's so sweet Matt-kun! Still not happy though…" She squeaked. "But I have news, Light moved in with me!" She was grinning from ear to ear and ignoring the driver who had begun to ask her for an address. Mello quickly filled him in before leaning back in his seat, letting Misa gush to her hearts content.

She dropped us off at our apartment after making a date with her (Mello for business and myself because I had grown fond of her and sometimes it was just fun to chat to her.) and went on her way. I picked up all the bags, ignoring Mello's sleepy protest and took his hand, leading him into the elevator, pressing the button. It only took a matter of seconds for the doors to open and allow us to step inside the large open space.

Mello dropped his jacket to the floor and sauntered to the bedroom, jetlag setting in. He was exhausted so I let flop onto the bed and curl into the pillow instead of badgering him to ride it out with me. I put the bags on the couch, unzipping them and pulling out the dirty clothes, shoving them aside to be laundered before tugging out stuff that could be thrown away like Mello's hairdryer and half full shampoo bottles and shower gel.

I could hear Mello's soft snoring from the bedroom and I smiled despite myself. Half the time it was that damn noise that kept me awake at night picturing his head on a spike. My phone started flashing on the couch, I sighed, dropping the shirt I was folding and picked it up, pressing it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Mail, hey. Wondering how it went."

"It went fine. He said yes if that's what you mean." I let out a sigh. "We got papped though so you'll see it probably tomorrow if you haven't seen it already. But please don't call me that, it's Matt now. Even he doesn't know my real name." I said.

I heard the chuckle down the phone. "Yeah yeah fine. When're you coming to visit us again? We haven't seen you in…well years. Phone calls aren't enough."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "I don't know Dad. When all this settles down? At the wedding? It's not like we have a lot of free time. Always travelling or something and it would take a lot of time to fly out to Ireland."

It was true, we were on the move an awful lot now. Mello had a shoot nearly everyday. Especially since the accident, he had gained even more recognition and was being contacted more and more by people desperate to have him in their ads, runways and talk shows.

I was grateful my parents supported me when I decided to move countries and even more so when I told them about Mello, but the time difference usually had them calling me in their morning, late at night for me, not that it mattered I was usually up. It made it so Mello was always asleep and never got to speak to them. In fact I was wondering if he knew I spoke to them at all. He never asked questions about them, but I knew they wanted to meet them. After all they hadn't seen me in six years. Neither of us could afford the transatlantic flight costs, but now with cash rolling in the timing was simply terrible.

"So I don't get to go over protective if I think he's not good enough for my boy?" He teased. I groaned, such terrible attempts at humour.

"He'd probably do it anyway. Look, I'll talk to him about it. See if we can make time to visit you before. If not, I'll see you at the wedding. Already paid for your flights."

"I know. Your mam screamed. She's so excited."

I grinned. "You're not? Aw I'm so hurt."

"Hush Mail and go to bed. I know it's late."

"Yeah Dad, I am. G'night."

"Night Matt."

I smiled as I hung up the phone. I would love Mello to meet my parents. Hopefully we could make time.

* * *

**Be nice and review!**


	4. Misa

**A.N.**

**The heat! Sweet Jesus the heat! I have turned into a puddle multiple times this week. I do love England's two weeks of summer though, then we go right back to rain. Yay.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

* * *

**-Mello-**

I stirred as Matt climbed in the bed pulling me close. "Mattie?"

His arm tightened around my waist and a kiss was pressed to my shoulder. "Yeah, it's me. Go back to sleep."

"Mmm…Who were you talking to?" Rolling over I curled into his chest sighing contentedly. Five-star hotels or not, nothing beats your own bed.

"My dad, now sleep." Gentle fingers combed though my hair soothing me to sleep before I could think to ask any more questions.

"Misa for the last time I'm not wearing a dress!"

"But Mello-kun would look so pretty!"

I groaned banging my head against the table of the café I sat in with Misa. She insisted she help with the wedding. "Misa, all I want from you is to use your resort for a week. That way we can house all the people and have a destination wedding and all that shit. Make it harder for unauthorized pictures and such as well."

She bounced up and down in her seat squealing happily, I simply took her coffee and order her decaf. "Misa is so happy Mello-kun and Matt-kun want to use her island!"

"Kinda is how we met you know. Just seemed…right."

She started gushing again over details of the wedding. Ok, this had to stop.

"Misa. Matt and I already know what we want. It's mostly planed already. I don't need any of this." I gestured to the magazines and books that littered the table.

"But!"

"No 'Buts' I know what I want. All I need from you is use of the island and you to show up for your dress fitting."

She sulked but shoved all the books into her massive purse.

"Thank you."

"Mello-kun better not put Misa-Misa in an ugly dress."

Head met table once again.

I was in the bath, simply soaking when Matt got home. I guess I had actually dozed off in the warm swirling water because I was alone then next thing I know my red-head was behind me kissing my neck. "You're going to get sick like that one of these days."

"Fuck off it's relaxing."

He just laughed as I yawned, curling into him. I lightly punched his shoulder, sulking before straddling his lap kissing his neck. "Thought you were tired?"

I just purred pressing closer. "Never to tired for you."

Next I knew I was being thrown on the bed, laughing, as Matt jumped on top of me. Grinning I kissed him happily, arms around his neck. He kissed back just as enthusiastically moving to wrap my legs around his waist. Toying with his hair I couldn't help but move against him teasingly.

"And what makes you think I'm that easy?"

"I don't have to think I know." With the slight chuckle and grin he played along. (Although for him I am that easy…)

"Oh is that so?" with a teasing kiss I dove under the blankets laughing, making Matt come chase me.

A few moments of wrestling later I was pulled flush against his chest, him spooning against me "Gottcha" being purred in my ear.

"Mm..So you do. And what are you going to do with me my dear sweet ginger?"

A gasp escaped me as my hips were held and I was entered.

"Isn't it obvious? Going to fuck you senseless."

"Hn..Good answer."

Panting, satisfied, and in an all around good mood, I was sprawled on his chest letting him (for once) smoke in bed. A happy groan escaping as his free hand rubbed my back. I was half asleep when his phone rang. The only reason I even truly noticed was because the hand rubbing my back disappeared. I half listened to his conversation and he was almost done talking when I realized It was his parents.

"Gimme."

"What?"

"The phone gimme."

"Mello what the hell?"

He wouldn't give me the phone so I had taken it darting to my office shutting the door behind me. Several minutes later I walked in handing him his phone.  
"Your mum said to tell her "baby doll" good night and not to keep you up too late." He turned red and I snickered. "She's an awesome lady. Can't wait to meet her."

I climbed back in bed claiming my spot on his shoulder.

"I can't wait for you to meet them."

"Mmmm…" Worn out from sex and still suffering from slight jet-lag I was already mostly asleep by this point having gotten still. Last thing I remember was a chaste kiss pressed to my lips before sleep fully claimed me.

A week or so passed peacefully, the final details of the wedding were hashed out and in two weeks time we would be on the island doing the final preparations. I bit my lip waiting for Matt to get home from one last shoot before we went. Anita's clothes made a women's magazine and she had to have her spread done ASAP. Matt walked in not too long later so I walked over kissing him before nervously toying with his shirt.

"Got you something."

"Oh? And what might that be?" His hands moved from my waist to my hips and he nuzzled my neck. I couldn't help the happy sigh that escaped.

"Early wedding present. "

"Mmm and where might this early present be?"

At this a different voice chimed in. "Over here." Then Matt noticed.

"Mam? Dad?"

I laughed nervously. "Um? Surprise?"

* * *

**I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want. If you are looking for ransom, I can tell you I don't have money. But what I do have are a very particular set of skills; skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you review now, that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you. But if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you, and I will make you review.**


	5. PMS

**A.N.**

**I know this is short but meh. I've had a busy week. Mice and celebrating her maj's diamond jubilee.**

**Disclaimer: You get the jist.**

* * *

**Matt**

I stared in disbelief at my parents. I could barely believe I hadn't noticed them sooner, they stuck out like a sore thumb in the swanky apartment, much like myself but I had grown used to it after so long, not that it made my stripes suddenly suit the earthy colour scheme or my tatty jeans (That Mello hated because I 'looked like a tramp') suddenly become extra fashionable.

A large grin spread across my mother's face as she dashed over and squeezed me tight, rambling about how much she missed me as her curly red hair tickled my nose. I patted her back, inhaling the familiar scent that surrounded my childhood, lilies and the faintest touch of cinnamon. I watched as Mello had taken the opportunity to talk to my father while my mother continued to squeeze the breath out of my lungs.

She eventually managed to stop her vice like grip on me and took a step back, stroking my cheek. "Look at you baby, all grown up."

Mello snickered at the endearment and I shot him an icy glare. "Not that much grown up Mammy, but you'll age forty years over night if you had to live with Mello and his PMS."

"I do not have PMS!" He snapped.

I simply rolled my eyes as my mother continued to play with my hair and scold me about how skinny I had gotten. I could tell Mello was struggling to understand her accent, coupled with how fast she was talking, I was sure that to him it just sounded like gibberish, however he continued to nod and agree whenever she directed a question at him so I can't completely rule out that he could understand everything.

I was happy to entertain for a couple of hours, blushing furiously when my dad threatened to 'seriously maim you if you ever hurt my boy, you don't even know.' but before I knew it I was dozing on Mello's shoulder, just awake enough to be aware that I was leaving a nice patch of drool on his shirt but too asleep to be bothered to clean it up.

I could feel Mello sigh and an arm slip under my knees and the other move around the back of my neck, lifting me up, I snuggled into his chest until the warmth left and a duvet was pulled over me. His hand ran through my hair. "Idiot." He murmured, amused before turning the lights off and leaving the room.

I fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

Though I only managed a few hours as my phone vibrated into life. I stuck my hand out of the warmth and groped around for the technological devil. Finally grabbing it I answered the call and pressed it to my ear.

"What?" I snapped, glancing at the time. 3:44 AM. Quarter to fucking four in the morning.

"Mattie, I'm sorry, I know it's early but my photographer got meningitis and had to get admitted to hospital. This is really important, it's a global shoot and I know you're flying out to get married but please please please please! I need you to come downtown right now!" Misa said quickly into the phone. It was clear she was panicking and on the verge of tears.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "Fine, give me half an hour."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She squeaked. "I promise you won't miss your flight!"

"I better not because it won't be just me after your head. It'll be Mello also." I grumbled, slamming the phone shut and stumbling out of bed, tugging on clothes. My parents were still pottering around the kitchen, making coffee and watching crappy TV shows, the jetlag clear on their faces.

My dad glanced at the clock then at me. "What are you doing up at this time?

"Emergency shoot for a friend." I explained grabbing my equipment. "Tell Mello I'll be back in a few hours." I shot him a quick smiles before dashing out the door. Misa better fucking appreciate this.

* * *

**Ah. Well... I attended Juilliard... I'm a graduate of the Harvard business school. I travel quite extensively. I lived through the Black Plague and had a pretty good time during that. I've seen the EXORCIST ABOUT A HUNDRED AND SIXTY-SEVEN TIMES, AND IT KEEPS GETTING FUNNIER EVERY SINGLE TIME I SEE IT... NOT TO MENTION THE FACT THAT YOU'RE TALKING TO A DEAD GUY... NOW WHAT DO YOU THINK? You think I'm qualified enough to get a review?**


	6. Plane

**A.N.**

**Finally Kat updated. Woohoo.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

* * *

**-Mello-**

I was pacing in the interior of the plane; Matt was late. Almost an hour, our flight had to get pushed back for another three at least because of it. I was about in tears, my pieced together confidence starting to buckle under the pressure. What if I wasn't good enough? What if… At the same time I was worried. His parents told me he was doing an "emergency shoot for a friend" That had to be Misa. He wasn't answering and neither was she or Ratio. So it was just going over right? But what if he had a wreck and is in a coma and won't remember me ever again and I'll have to convince him to fall in love with me all over and what if he thinks he's straight again and he'll never want me anyways because I'm hideous…

I swayed, getting dizzy only to have a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry dear. He has never been on time a day in his life. He'll be here soon you'll see. Deep breaths now."

I hadn't even realized I was beginning to hyperventilate until Matt's mom sat me next to her rubbing my back. I hung my head trembling as she murmured soothingly, even if I didn't understand her. I was slowly calming, when I caught a mischievous glint in her eyes. One I had seen in Matt's before.

"Well now. I know a way to kill time waiting on my son."

With much ado and flourish she showed me pictures of Matt as a kid, telling the embarrassing stories that went with them. About four stories in I heard a familiar voice call out.

"Sorry I'm late. You know how Misa can get…Since I was late anyways I stopped and got food and you some good chocolate." Matt held up a bag. "And some good booze. Always need that after prolonged Misa exposure right?" Queue nervous laugh and dorky grin.

"It's ok, your mum was just telling me stories about you." Then I crossed the plane clinging to him tightly, trembling as his arms wrapped around me.

"It's ok Mells. I'm here" A kiss was pressed to my cheek then "…Wait….She was telling you stories about…me?"

"You were such a cute kid….What happened baby."

"Hey!" he set the bags down lightly shoving me away "I must look pretty good. I am marrying a model after all."

Unable to help one last dig I pulled him onto the couch next to me. "Gotta be your looks, not your personality my introverted little dork."

He scowled crossing his arms. "Love you too."

I flicked his forehead before holding him tightly. "Don't ever worry me that way again. I was already picturing us in that dumb movie with Channing Tatum trying to figure out how to convince your "straight" ass to fall in love with me again. "

"Couldn't forget you if I wanted to Mihael." A sweet kiss was pressed to my lips and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

We ate the food Matt had brought waiting for our turn to take off, chatting with his parents. They seemed to like me.

…I hope they like me…

Since we had left late we would fly though the night to the resort. I offered the bed to Matt's parents. If they were in awe of our wealth they didn't show it. They just nodded their thanks and went to bed.

Matt was lying on the couch in sweats, I tugged on the long sleeves of the striped shirt I had stolen from my fiancé. It was comforting not only because it smelled of him (cigarettes and his cologne) but it also hid my scars. He held an arm out.

"Come to bed Mello, and ditch the shirt; we both know you sleep in as little as you can get away with."

"…"

Rolling his eyes he tugged it off before kissing me soundly, finally away from the supervision of his parents. "Now come to bed."

I lay on his chest and he pulled the blankets around us. My arms snaked around his waist as I peppered lazy kisses along what skin I could reach. He held me close tracing my spine. I let out a contented sigh.

That was how I had known he was the one. As much as I loved sex with him and yeah, craved it even; I would be ok with moments like these. Fingers brushing my spine had meaning. Yawning I curled into him.

"Go to sleep Mello."

Content in his arms I fell asleep to the hum of engines and the beating of his heart.

* * *

**Didn't anyone ever tell you? There's one thing you never put in a trap — if you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow — there's one thing you _never — ever_, put in a trap. … _Me_.**

**I didn't alter that one. Mainly because it's freaking awesome. But review for awesomeness.**


	7. Smoothie

**A.N.**

**This sucked. I'll try harder next time.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

* * *

**Matt**

We arrived at the island early in the morning. The sun was barely dusting the horizon but Mello had been up for over an hour, drinking coffee from the comfort of his seat on the plane, only settling down when the seatbelt sign flashed on the sign. It had been over three years since Mello had been to Misa's island and about a year for myself. I was here for a publicity shoot for some big boobed brunette reality star who was launching a perfume. Mello wasn't happy that I had to leave him behind but he had a contract with Anna and was scheduled to be in Stockholm for a show.

Misa had been hard at work renovating the island and it showed as we stepped off the plane. My parents eyes grew wider at the tropical paradise, white sand fluttered across the tarmac underfoot and the now much larger resort could be seen in the distance. They weren't used to such luxury, barely making a comfortable living in Ireland. I sent checks as often as I could once I started making money but before that it wasn't as often as I liked. The resort, I knew, was the only truly modern thing on the island. Sure the residents there had houses, but nothing as new as that.

"Still as hot as ever." Mello grumbled, shifting uncomfortably in his leather pants. I knew from experience that he grew sweaty in there. Not his wisest choice to wear to a hot island, but whatever. My father hoisted suitcases into the car that was waiting for us, I stared at the glossy paint job, already missing my baby at home. Mello elbowed my side. "Stop drooling and get in the car."

With a huff I climbed into the car, twiddling my thumbs as we were driven towards the resort, my handhelds consoles stored inside the suitcases in the boot. Mello took the opportunity to talk with my mother, head resting in his palm as she talked, apparently all my embarrassing moments of childhood made for great story telling and the blush on my cheeks did nothing to stop her.

They continued to chatter until we pulled up outside the large building. While it had lost it's quaint charm it was still a pretty impressive place to be in front of.

"Goodness, this must be expensive…" My mother muttered under her breath.

"Not exactly. Our bridesmaid owns it. So she let us have it for a few days as a favour." Mello replied, hauling our bags from the boot of the car.

My mother nodded mutely, letting me escort her into the lobby, checking in with the overly enthusiastic receptionist. I handed her a key card and another to my father, letting the woman lead them to their rooms. Mello gave our bags to the bellboy waiting at the lift, giving him our room number before grabbing my hand and dragging me off towards the beach.

He stopped long enough to allow me to take my shoes off, walking over to the juice bar while I happily squidged the warm sand between my toes. He came back, holding a strawberry/kiwi smoothie for me, which I took a grateful sip of, holding the plastic cup between my hands.

"As good as you remember?" He asked.

I nodded, taking another sip as he walked me closer to the ocean. I sat on the slightly damp sand, letting it cling to my board shorts. I dug a small hole in the sand and slotted the drink into it, pushing the sand back around so the smoothie wouldn't topple in the gentle breeze.

Mello sat behind me, his finger tracing along my spine through the thin white t-shirt. "Take it off." He demanded.

I rolled my eyes. "Ginger Mello, I'll burn to a crisp."

"Take it off." He repeated.

I sighed and pulled my shirt off over my head, dropping it to the sand. Mello rose an eyebrow, licking his lips for a moment.

"And the rest." He commanded.

I ran my fingers through my hair. "Why? I. Will. Lobster."

"Skinny dipping of course." Mello grinned, already wriggling out of his leather pants.

"You know my parents are here!"

"All part of the thrill." He smirked, pulling his shirt off, walking, butt naked, into the ocean.

* * *

**Do you remember the Shire, Mr. Frodo? It'll be spring soon. And the orchards will be in blossom. And the birds will be nesting in the hazel thicket. And they'll be sowing the summer barley in the lower fields... and reviewing stories. Do you remember the feel of reviews?**


	8. Wedding

**A.N.**

**Ooooh it's been a while.**

**But an update. Lets party**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

* * *

****-**Mello-**

I stood just deep enough in the water than anything…inappropriate was covered.

"You coming?" I looked over my shoulder at Matt. He looked hesitant.

"Come on." I sighed irritated. Finally he stood taking his trunks off walking out to me, pulling me into deeper water.

"We are so going to get caught…"

I laughed kissing him, irritation gone now that he was with me. "And we're two grown, consenting adults. What are they going to say about it?"

"Mello! They are my parents!"

"So?" I just pulled him to deeper water teasing him "come play with me."

He groaned, but pulled away. "No...Not until the honeymoon…"

"Matt, we're about as non-traditional as they come. You're not going to make me stay away from you for two days before are you?"

He looked horrified at that. "Hell no! I just know how antsy you get after a few days of nothing." He smirked, "And it will be amazing when you finally do."

I groaned pressing close. "You cruel, cruel man…" Sighing I kissed him. "Come on, you're turning pink."

Taking his hand we walked back to the beach, slipping our pants back on. We went to our room to dress for dinner.

Over the course of the week I insisted Matt spend time with his family. His mother, however, insisted on helping me with all the final preparations. At first I was dismayed, I wanted them to have family time; soon I was grateful for her help. Things were getting crazy and I wanted to kill someone. People were yelling at each other, at me, constant questioning… Her gentle hand and soft voice could calm me right down.

It was the night before and everything looked good. The white gazebo overlooked the ocean, mint green and turquoise gossamer hung from it. White wooden chairs set on docking, rows alternating in the two colours. No flowers, but plenty of green tropical plants. It was very simple. Nodding in content at it I went to double check with the reception area, and the caterers and the DJ and String Quartet.

Several tents, sides tied open were placed along the beach, more docking made it possible to walk in shoes and to lay a dance floor, twinkling lights hung from the tops of the tents, candles waiting to be lit were on the tables. More green and blue decorated the space.

The DJ was all set to go, (Matt still wouldn't tell me what he picked for the first dance bastard) and the string quartet had their playlist. Several Rock songs would be played by them before the ceremony:

_Stairway to Heaven_

_I Don't Want to Miss a Thing_

_All I Want is You_

_Living on a Prayer_

_I was Made for Loving You_

Then we were to be Walking into _You're Guardian Angel_, and exiting to _Can't Help Falling In Love_.

The Caterer had the menu: steak and shrimp with grilled pineapple, grilled chicken with mango salsa, and a salad with mango, pineapple, and papaya in it. I looked over the appetizers, sides and desserts. Content with it all, I double checked the cakes (white chocolate with chocolate covered strawberries, and angel cake with pineapple). My OCD obsessive checks done I went back to the room. Matt was already asleep. I smiled slipping in next to him. He stirred slightly pulling me close before dozing back off. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

The next morning we dressed (white linen pants and button-up shirts, and I had my hair tied up) and walked (barefoot) to where we waited for our turn down the aisle. Our song began to play, and holding Matt's hand we walked down the strip of sand to the gazebo. Our faces pressed close, we just pretended to listen to what the justice was saying. We were too busy having a silent conversation with smiles, winks, looks and foreheads pressed together. We paid just enough attention to know when to say "I do."

They couldn't even finish "Pronounce" before Matt had me pressed close spinning around as he kissed me. I laughed happily nuzzling our faces together.

"Stuck with me now."

Green eyes finally revealed from behind goggles twinkled back happily. "Good."

We took pictures before walking down the beach hand in hand toward the tents. We had just come into sight when the DJ Announced "I present to you the Jeevas-Keehls!"

Matt looked over in shock. We had never discussed it per say, but I knew he assumed he would take my name. I just smiled. We walked in to cheering and took our seats for dinner. We ate, cut the cake and drank the first of the champagne.

"Now I'm turning it back over to the string quartet for the couple's first dance."

I looked over to Matt but he just smiled and took my hand leading me to the dance floor. The notes started and it sounded familiar, but it wasn't until he started singing softly in my ear that I recognized it.

"Well, now you done, done me in your bed I felt it I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted…."

I laughed kissing him singing the chorus with him "No I won't hesitate no more no more, this is our fate. I'm yours."

We left early, knowing the party would go on into the morning, but it was time for us.

We left our room, moving to the Honeymoon suite. Blushing softly I kissed him before disappearing into the bath, returning a few minutes later in a wedding gown.

"Just because I told Misa no dress doesn't mean I won't wear one for you…one of us needs to after all…"

I laughed nervously, but when he pinned me to the bed kissing me hungrily I knew I made the right call.


	9. Snoring

**A.N**

**Oh my God it's been so long. My fault, entirely my fault. I'm lazy.**

**Anyone else excited for the new Doctor Who starting Saturday? I'm so excited o3o**

**Disclaimer; We do not own**

**Reviews all round!**

* * *

**Matt**

I ached all over come morning, scratches marring their way along my back and bruises lining my neck. And to think, that was Mello trying to be gentle. I ran my hand through my hair, smothering a yawn with the other, glancing over at Mello.

His hair was splayed over his face and his face was pressed into his arm. The thin blanket just covered his butt, leaving the curve of spine and the scar that trailed down his left side in prominent view. Leaning over I pressed a kiss to his shoulder, walking over to the balcony, opening the French doors. The soft morning breeze flowed through, brushing my cheeks. I smiled, rolling the new wedding ring on my finger absentmindedly.

I couldn't stop touching and playing with it despite having my engagement ring there for a while. It felt weighted, like it was moving my hand around. I paused to admire it for a moment before staring back out at the view.

A pair of thin arms wrapped themselves around my waist and a face pressed into my back. "Why did you leave me alone?" Mello whined.

I rolled my eyes. "You were snoring in my ear." I replied.

Mello turned me around, looking horrified. "I snore?!"

A smirk tugged at my lips. "Not in the slightest."

"Bastard." Mello pouted.

"Love you too."

Mello shook his head in amusement, pulling away and walking over to the phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Room service. I'm starved." He replied, talking into the phone. I opened up the sun loungers, pulling out a small table into the soft light, letting Mello get the door as the food arrived. He took the food inside, putting an arrange of fresh fruit, meat and breads on the table. I picked out some grapes throwing them into my mouth.

"I miss home." I mumbled through my mouthful.

"Why?" Mello asked, dropping the bed sheet that he wrapped around himself for dignity, sitting in the next chair.

"I miss Doritos."

"But this stuff is actually good for you. As in your body is happy now."

"…Doritos…"

Mello sighed, taking a bite of the freshly baked bread. "But now you're healthy."

"I don't need to lose weight." I argued. "Any more and I'll be skin and bone."

"…Is this our first argument as a married couple?" Mello asked, stroking a pretend beard.

I paused, my face smoothing into a smile. "Yeah…Yeah I guess it is. Huh…Married. It's weird to hear it. Mail Jeevas-Keehl…Am I a hippie for keeping my last name?"

"Yes."  
"Thanks. You're also a hippie then."

"Psh. I'm too cool to be a hippie. Besides I'm in the shallowest profession possible. How the fuck could I possibly be a hippie? Also, leather. Leather everywhere Mail."

"…Point."

Mello laughed to himself, taking a bite from a strawberry, juice running down his chin. I leaned over, licking it off, moving back up to his lips to kiss him. "Is this how I'll get treated every day?" He asked.

"…For these two weeks and alternating Sundays after that."

"Great. Now I feel like a deadbeat dad." Mello sighed, tying his hair into a low ponytail.

"It's hard to keep the magic alive."

"Fuck you."

I grinned. "That's fine by me."

"You wish. I have a full day of naked tanning planned and your mother wants her 'ickle baby boy' to show her around the town. The whole three shops. Think you can handle that?"

"Yes Mihael dear."

Mello rolled his eyes, getting up (And giving me a nice view of his junk as he stretched), walking inside to change. Though putting on clothes for naked tanning seemed pointless to me. I would rather spend time with my new husband today but seeing as I barely saw my parents and I now had the rest of my life with Mello, I too stood up and went inside for a quick shower and a change of clothes. I was going to deep fry out in that heat.


	10. Chest

**A.N.**

**Been a while. Leave a review, tell us if you still like it :)**

* * *

**Mello**

I watched Matt leave with his Mom. She begged me to come with them, insisting she didn't want to steal Matt away from me our first day as a married couple. I promised to meet them later that afternoon for lunch and was surprised by a kiss to the cheek. I kissed my husband….huh husband –insert happy grin- goodbye before ordering a pitcher of lemon water and oiling myself down. Knotting my hair up I tossed my clothes aside before laying on my stomach in one of the chairs on our balcony. I had let few people see me since my scar, Matt and Anita being the main two. I still hid my body as much as possible. Thus I stayed in our room on the top floor versus going down to the nude beach. I could still hear the ocean and the sun was nice and warm. I lay relaxing until I could feel myself going pink, then I rolled to my back lifting my arms. I felt exposed. And well, I guess I was if you want to get technical, but I felt vulnerable.

A dusting of pink on my skin (that would turn into a tan over the course of the next day or so) I went in to shower and meet my love and new in laws for lunch. We had a great time. Lunch was full of laughter (and a blushing Matt).

That night was all for Matt and myself, we had the cliché candle light dinner with champagne and chocolate strawberries. We held hands and kissed and were disgustingly sweet. Once in our room we touched, Matt rubbing aloe into my warm skin. Once it was dry he slid one of the silk nightgowns over my arms. I kissed him, fully intent on going further when he gently pulled away.

"We have plenty of time for that." He picked me up laying me on the bed. Not knowing what to do I wrapped my arms around him curling closer.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The two weeks of our honeymoon passed blissful but fast. I didn't want to return to reality, but I had a shoot coming up and we needed to go home. We (Matt, I and his parents) got on our plane, and flew home, but on the long flight I had one more gift to give.

"Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"I have one more gift for you….kinda for your parents too if you guys want it…"

"What do you mean?"

"…." I handed him two deeds, "One is for an apartment not far from us, along with the card to call our pilot. As long as we're not using it they have free use of the jet to come visit or whatever. The other is for a house about thirty minutes from your parents. Whenever we're off we can go visit….I imagine you have friends you would want to see again as well so…"

"….." All three just stared at me dumbfounded. Matt tackled me into a tight hug.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you."

The rest of the ride was uneventful. Matt played his vita while I slept on his lap. His parents played checkers and read. However what surprised me was when we landed.

"Mello! Why did you hide your true name?"

"Mello! Why did you hide the extent of your scaring? Did you think it would keep you from getting jobs?"

"Are your scars the reason you stopped doing topless shots?"

I froze in horror of the paparazzi, bulbs flashing, questions yelled in a flurry. Matt simply gave me his jacket and I pulled it on, putting the hood over my head my sunglasses already obscuring my face. Matt's goggles covering his own, he took my hand and pulled me though the throngs of people to the car. I waited behind the tinted glass as his parents made their way to the car as well.

"How did they know? You and Anita were the only ones who have seen me shirtless since the incident. Well, Misa did once, but she would hardly tell."

Before Matt could answer our driver handed me a paper, just a rag mag, but I recognized the moment immediately. It was a picture of me, edited to be from the waist up, sunbathing on our balcony. In bold lettering it proclaimed "The truth behind the scars" I paled, but continued to read. "Today it was discovered why the modeling sensation known simply as Mello, or now known as Mihael Jeevas-Keehl, has refused any nude or topless jobs since scars have claimed half his face. Not only was his face forever marred by the tragic accident several years back, but it now appears that anywhere from one fourth to one third of his body was scared. The events leaving him disfigured are steeped in mystery, partly what is keeping him so popular as a model…."

I stopped reading tossing it to the ground.

"Mells…."

I ignored him trembling looking out the window. "Just take me home."

"Mihael…"

"No, just take me home."

Nodding I was driven home and smuggled into the complex though a back door. I locked myself in the bath and lost it.


	11. Photoshoot

**A.N.**

**Something lighthearted because today is the official day Matt and Mello die in the anime. Can't deal with that so, this instead.**

**Exams are over, expect updates for a few days. Though on the 13th I'm travelling up to London to see Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. So if anyone else is going I'm the one with the dip dyed purple hair and the white doc martins. Come say hello!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

* * *

**Matt**

I sat outside the bathroom door as Mello sobbed within. I had asked him countless amounts of times to open up but with no luck. I even tried to pick the lock but Mello just grew more agitated and screamed at me through the wooden door to 'Stop being a nosy asshole.'. I rested my head against the door and pulled a grubby cigarette from my pocket, lighting it. I took a grateful drag and listened to Mello sniffle quietly.

"Is it really such a bad thing that they know?" I asked. Mello kicked the door hard, my head jerking forwards from the impact and bouncing against the door with a light thump. "Okay so maybe you think it is, but it's not. Now that they know you can go back to doing topless or nudes. Nothing to hide now. Sure you'll get questions and stuff but it's not offensive. They're just curious."

"Yeah great questions, 'How did you get your scar?', 'Did it hurt?' , 'Why did you hide it?', 'Are you so ashamed of your body now? Does it make you feel sick to look in the mirror because it makes us feel sick to look at.'"

"…I think that last one is a little far fetched Mello." I said.

"Is it though?" He hissed through the door crack. "How exactly is it far fetched when we both know they'll be probing me about it. I don't want to think about that night okay? Is that so fucking bad?!"

I dropped the butt of my cigarette into a half empty cup of water and ran my fingers through my hair. "No that's not a bad thing. Will you just come out so I can talk to you and not just the door? I don't like talking to the door."

I heard so scraping noises from within the bathroom before the door clicked as the lock slid back into it's original position. Mello's head popped out a few seconds later, his eyes were red with crying and wet salt trails lingered on his cheeks.

"What."

I held up my camera. "Let me take some pictures. You get final say and if you want we can release them. Just…make yourself feel good about your body. I like your body, you should too."

Mello glared a little, his lips forming a thin line as his jaw clenched. "If it's just you and you alone."

"Just me." I promised. "I'll do it properly though. Lights, makeup the works. Give me about half an hour to set up properly. So much easier when you have the interns doing all the labour for you." I grinned.

Mello scoffed and shook his head, going to the kitchen to drown his woes in a triple chocolate muffin.

I knelt in the spare room, assembling the lights and plugging them in before setting up the backdrop. Mello didn't need anything fancy. Just plain white and he looked great (Though he looked better in red silk and handcuffs). I changed the aperture on my camera, lowering it a little to get the best lighting I could in the small area as I moved the lights around.

Mello shuffled in when I called, cake crumbs surrounding his mouth which he brushed off with the back of his hand, hair pulled into a high ponytail. I tugged at his hair band and watched his hair fall into a mess framing his face.

"Shirt off." I told him. Mello made a face, pulling off the college jumper that swamped his thin frame. I screwed my camera into the tripod and angled it. "Okay, sexy poses."

"You don't need to instruct me. I'm always sexy." He grunted, starting to pose for the camera.

"I know you are. Pull your pants down a little more. Want to see your abdomen."

Mello rolled his eyes and tugged his pants lower as I continued to click the camera, eventually getting rid of them all together and the poses getting more lewd as we continued. It wasn't long before the camera stopped being part of the session all together and I was stripped bare too.


	12. Fuck you

**A.N.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Death note**

**Review?**

* * *

**-Mello-**

I was flipping though the pictures Matt had taken. I stopped at a very specific one. One that Matt was in, whispering in my ear what to do. Matt was standing behind me, one hand on my hip (that was bare from my extremely low pants, an unsexy pair of sweats) the other on my stomach, fingers just barely dipping into the waistband. I had my eyes closed, head tilted as he kissed behind my ear. One of my hands was resting on top of his, but the other; that was the important one. It was raised in front of me, flipping off the camera.

I smiled remembering the moment.

"They are not worth your tears Mells. Flip them off, show them how many fucks you give."

Putty in Matt's hands I did as he asked.

Knowing full well this would cause even more scandal, I logged into my twitter account. I wasn't going to let them run my life any more. If they were going to talk about me it would be on my terms. Adding the picture I tweeted:

"Hey media, yes I am scarred, and no, I don't want people to know what happened. You want to talk about me so bad, talk about this. See you on the news. #fuckyou #Idontgiveafuck"

That done I went over to my blog before adding a few of the more modest pictures, and one that wasn't so modest (not like they haven't seen it before), before typing a thank you to all my fans who have stuck with me. A few were overjoyed at me being online so I chatted for a moment responding to all the comments, answering to a few questions about Matt and myself…

"Mello? What the hell is this?"

Matt shoved his phone in my face and I saw the tweet.

"Gerome is going to shit a brink huh?" I answered cheerfully. "Poor guy had to be my publicist of all people."

Matt crossed it arms. "You really think that was smart?"

"Didn't read the hash-tags did you baby? I don't give a fuck."

He just shook his head. "You can't just pull stunts like this."

"Watch me."

True to my predictions, and the nature of the news media, the pictures were in fact on the news the next day. Much to my delight I even made "The Daily Show" and "The Colbert Report".

I of course had to watch, and the anchor lady read the teleprompter as they showed the picture and the tweet.

"Now for our celebrity segment; the model known as "Mello" appears to have regained his voice. He was always active in his public image before he was scarred. After the incident, he stopped being so active, restricting his interactions with the public to his twitter account and his blog, but none of his tweets were ever this outspoken. The photo and the tweet spread rapidly, being re-tweeted by his fans. Even more tweeted at him commenting on it…."

Matt shut the TV off then. "You can't let anything die can you?"

I grinned. "You obviously didn't see my blog."

"Do I want to?"

"Probably not."

"What am I going to do with you."

I slid behind him on the couch kissing his neck. "Hopefully drag me to bed and fuck me into the mattress."

His breath caught. "You're in a much better mood."

"Mmhmm." I slipped hand down his shirt. "I saw you eyeing the paddle. Maybe I need to be punished for being bad…."

And with that, I was thrown over his shoulder as he rushed to our room, me laughing the whole while.

The next week was a charity fashion show, and while Anita chastised me for my antics she was smiling. The director of the charity itself even came over to thank me. Anita and I was the big draw, but after my stunt with the picture the turnout, and press coverage, doubled.

I stood ready in my first outfit, waiting to take the stage.

"You sure you're ok with this?" Matt was holding my hands. We had only a couple of minutes before he was required to be at the end of the runway. I kissed him carefully; it would be a bitch if I had to fix my makeup now.

"I'm positive."

Matt nodded and turned to go.

"And Matt? I told Anita about the lights. They're fixed now."

He smiled brightly at me before one of the crew called out "Ready to go in five!"

With that said he ran off to go to the end of the runway.

I got at the front of the line, listening to the music start and the announcer began speaking.

My hair was pulled back in a leather cord with feathers and beads on it and I was wearing tight leather pants with some slightly heeled boots, but no shirt. I did have on a loosely woven crocheted vest, but no shirt. My scar was exposed. The announcer finished and the music changed. Head held high I stepped on to the runway.

Fuck you media.


End file.
